


Addiction

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smoking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addiction.<br/>•The fact or condition of being addicted to a particular substance or activity •</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt asking for no: 16 (addict!Jonathan)  
> Follow me http://lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com/ & twitter/LilMissGemzy

_Addiction.  
_

_~You are the smell before rain  
You are the blood in my veins_

He was sure that his boyfriend sensed his presence. But he didn't acknowledge him. He kept leaning on the railing staring up at the clouds moving slowly across the night’s sky, exhaling lungful’s of smoke after smoke, lost in his own world. He tried to get him to quit but it wasn’t working.

"You should quit smoking. It’s a disgusting habit” the male figure leaning over the balcony turned to face him and grinned a cigarette hanging from his lips and Evan bit his lip at the sight. He had never been a fan of cigarettes—being health conscious and all—but the sight of him holding it between those bright red lips of his was _fucking sinful._

He leaned next to him, looking up at the clouds Jonathan was watching, his eyes tracing the stars peeking out. He hears Jonathan breathe in, _inhaling the smoke_ _and exhaling_ with a loud sigh. _“I know”_ the brunette took another long drag out of his cigarette, the intoxicating _smoke filling his lungs_ and drowning out all of his senses.

Evan reached over and took the burning cigarette from his mouth, twirling it between his fingers for a quick second before crushing it on the ground. Jonathan looked at him and wordlessly exhaling and took out another cigarette placing it against his lips, before he had the chance to light it the cigarette was once again removed from his lips and thrown over the balcony. _“_ _Okay that is like the least fun game ever_ _”  
_ Evan snorted on a laugh “You did not just quote Friend’s to me!” Jonathan giggled in response ready to take another cigarette from his pack.

Evan grabbed his chin stopping him and leaned forward; pressing his lips to Jonathan’s chasing the tongue swiping gently _over his lips_ he _tasted_ _like Bourbon and_ _tobacco_ that ignites some burning deep inside of him. The taste is wild and avid, and it fills him with passion and with purpose. It was itching deep underneath his skin, they take time devouring each other, tasting each other painfully slow.

Jonathan couldn't help but feel the slight edge of calming sensation ebb its way through his blood. It was far different to the relief that nicotine granted. There was fierceness to Evan’s kiss that was strangely _addictive;_ Jonathan could taste the lingering flavour of Simone’s famous _fruit_ _-_ _punch on Evan’s tongue. The sweet taste and the wet heat of Evan’s mouth were making him dizzy.  
_ He felt Evan reach his hand into his back pocket and pull his carton of cigarettes out _,_ he broke away from the kiss, both their lips wet from saliva and still tingling.

Evan looked down at him, his eyes half-lidded with something so _raw and hungry_. His dark eyes were almost black with lust. He waved the carton in-front of Jonathan’s dilated eyes; the balcony is silent save for their heavy breathing, they can hear music from the room behind them, blocked by the double glazed door.  
Evan leaned closer, raising his arms to bracket Jonathan in, fingers still wrapped tight around the carton of cigarettes. Leaning his head down to Jonathan’s ear he nibbles it gently causing him to whimper quietly as his legs trembling.  
_“The_ _next time you get the urge to do something like this. I want you to come to me”_ Evan whispered tracing his nose up and down Jonathan’s neck before latching onto the soft spot between Jonathan’s neck and shoulder, causing him to cry out and his knees to buckle forward into Evan.  
Evan in turn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, lavishing his neck with open mouthed kisses and leaving marks in his wake. He pushed his hips into Jonathan’s, moaning roughly at the feeling of a hard cock against him. Moving his mouth to Jonathan’s he nibbled at his lips before licking his way into his wet cavern.

Their moment was interrupted as a laughing Marcel opened the balcony door, the blaring music in the background washes over them and the electricity he felt was still thrumming through his body, and Jonathan could feel the baseline ebb _through his veins like honey.  
“Wow” Marcel laughs “Sorry guys just needed some fresh air. Wait — you’re not going to fuck on my balcony are you?”_ Marcel giggles to himself slightly tipsy _“Cause we can all see you, not that I’m saying it wouldn’t be a good show”_ he giggles again winking at the duo wrapped around each other.

Jonathan sighs loudly at his friend’s antics and tips his head back to look at the stars above them, he feels Evan’s arms wrap a little tighter around him as he tips further back on the railing.  
“Don’t worry Marcel, there not going to be a free show here.”  
Jonathan grins at the whine Marcel lets out turning his head and watches him walk away telling their friends not to go to the balcony because _“It’s a porno waiting to happen out there”._ They could hear the other’s roaring with laughter.

Evan looks back down at Jonathan whose blue eyes still a little heavy lidded, his bruised mouth parted in quiet gasps. “I don’t want you to smoke these anymore” Evan’s voice was gentle but his face was serious. “If you’re going to fill your lungs with anything, _it’s going to be with me_ ”.  
Jonathan’s eyes dilated, black filling his eyes; so much that the _blue_ of _his eyes_ barely showed.  
He looked down at Evan’s hand which still clutched the small carton of cigarettes, he took them from him and looked at them for a second; he then promptly threw them over the balcony to the busy street below. He then turned and pulled Evan back against his body, breathing in his scent and getting lost in the taste of his lips.

This was the only addiction he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it


End file.
